Ombre fragile
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Le spineur regardait sa cible, le doigt sur la gâchette. Il allait tirer et l'abattre. Un coup parfait qu'il ne pouvait pas manqué. Même le vent était de son côté. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas feu.


**Disclamer :** Les Avengers ne sont pas à moi, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de les traumatiser.

**Nom :** Ombre fragile.

**Résumé :** Le spineur regardait sa cible, le doigt sur la gâchette. Il allait tirer et l'abattre. Un coup parfait qu'il ne pouvait pas manqué. Même le vent était de son côté. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas feu.

* * *

Le spineur regardait sa cible, le doigt sur la gâchette. Il allait tirer et l'abattre. Un coup parfait qu'il ne pouvait pas manqué. Même le vent était de son côté. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas feu. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas. Ou ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Et ça, ça lui était insupportable. Ça faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il ne vivait que par son travail. Il avait cessé de vouloir avoir une vie privée depuis... depuis qu'il n'avait plus de partenaire. Et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il croyait la revoir.

_« Salut, mon nom de code est Ombre, si tu survies une semaine, je te dirai mon prénom. »_

Pourtant, au départ, il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Tout jeune agent, il avait été mis d'office avec elle. Un agent avec suffisamment d'ancienneté pour qu'on lui confie un bleu comme partenaire. On l'appelait l'Ombre. Et très vite, il avait compris pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle nous regardait, on avait l'impression qu'elle voyait tout ce que l'on souhaitait cacher.

_« Ombre... Un nom de cade à double tranchant. »_

Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis, il l'avait regardée agir. Un ombre, voilà ce qu'elle avait fini par devenir. Au SHIELD, personne la remarquait, elle était trop discrète ou plutôt, personne ne voulait la remarquer.

_« Il y a deux réponses à ta question, celle du poète et celle du savant. Laquelle veux-tu connaître ? »_

Elle s'était avérée un coéquipier de valeur. Toujours très professionnel, ne mélangeant jamais travail et sentiment. Mais dès que la mission était finie, elle se comportait comme une sale gamine caractérielle. Toujours une blague de plus ou moins bon goût à l'esprit et une réplique ironique prête à être dégainée. Mais le pire était quand on lui posait une question. Sa réponse était toujours la même. Deux réponses possibles, mais elle ne t'en dira qu'une.

_« Tu t'y habitueras. Sinon, tu t'y habitueras quand même. »_

Il lui avait fallu trois ans pour avouer qu'il l'appréciait. Trois ans où elle était devenue comme une sœur pour lui. Et plus d'une fois, c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient joué des mauvais tours à leur entourage. Seul Coulson et Fury étaient à l'abri d'une farce. Mais pas d'une réplique.

_« Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon ex-mari était en prison. »_

Une seule fois, il l'avait vu pleurer. Et ce jour-là, il avait compris que sa force était un masque. Elle était terrifiée par cet homme et elle avait de bonnes raisons pour le tuer. Ce jour-là, c'était lui qui lui avait tendu la main. Lui qui était allé vers elle. Comme elle l'avait fait pour lui.

_« Lisa, je m'appelle Lisa Ravenwood. »_

Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il passait ses congés seul dans son appartement, elle était venue le chercher et l'avait ramené chez elle. Il s'en rappelait. C'était un dimanche et ça faisait six jours qu'il était devenu son coéquipier. Et elle lui avait montré ce qu'elle cachait aux autres collègues. Sa famille. Sa mère et sa fille. Elle avait fait les présentations et il n'avait pas fallu cinq seconde pour qu'il soit officiellement invité au déjeuner.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ''tonton Clint'', il s'agit juste d'un anniversaire. Et ce n'est même pas le tient. »_

Oui, elle lui avait offert une famille. Il venait tous les dimanches et avait le droit à être accueillit par une enfant ravie de le voir. Mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, la petite fille ne souriait plus. Et il avait eu du mal à supporter son regard.

_« N'oublie pas... N'oublie pas de vivre... »_

Les derniers mots de sa partenaire était pour lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver. Il avait juste réussi à terminer la mission et à ramener son corps. Elle était morte en le protégeant. Lui, un partenaire qu'elle n'avait pas choisi. Alors, il ne voulait pas en avoir un. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer à l'autre.

_« Qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas choisi ? »_

Cette phrase, il eut l'impression qu'elle venait de la dire. Elle résonnait clairement dans ses oreilles comme si elle venait de le lui dire. Tout comme il avait l'impression qu'elle était entrain de se moquer de lui. Il sourit. Si elle l'avait choisi, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une raison.

_« Notre boulot est dur. Tu as besoin d'une raison de te lever chaque matin. Je ne sais pas, moi, aide ton prochain ! »_

L'homme regarda sa cible et sourit. Une raison de se lever le matin ? Il n'en avait pas. Mais s'il... Non, il devait l'abattre. Sauf que sa cible pouvait peut-être devenir cette raison.

- Contrôle ? J'ai perdu la cible, dit-elle calmement.

- Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

Il ne dit rien et continua à fixer la femme. Il lui laissait deux jours. Deux jours pour le convaincre qu'il pouvait la sauver. Si elle échouait, il la tuerait. Sinon, il ramènerait la Veuve Noire sur le droit chemin.

Le vent lui caressa la joue et il entendit très nettement Lisa rire.


End file.
